bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bioexpander
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Audio Diary File page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 22:51, 2012 June 1 Template:Audio Diary File I'm curious what your intentions are for this template. Please let me know what you are planning. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : Just a standard template which I actually created for own uploads (which will follow in the next few days) but which can be used by others as well. : An example for File:VO MDA L JMCC RoboSis 01.ogg : I left level and licence without a usable entry because of the autocategorisation. : The use of this is that you have a standard template to fill in for files related to Audio Diaries (like Template:Audio Diary). : I also created the template because I'm so annoyed by the description and licenceless files which do get uploaded here (I'm a sysop at Wikimedia so I'm maybe a little bit overreacting...) : Any further questions? : --Bioexpander 00:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That seems like a very good idea, though I might suggest some style changes so the template matches other ones we have. I'll try to help with implementing this template if I have time. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't care very much about the current style. It was just a quickly made setup to see if every option is included that I want to use. ::: As you can see I already started to upload files with this template including audio and image files to the Audio Diary entries. ::: Furthermore I added the options locationimg, locationimgdesc, locationimg2 and locationimgdesc2 to Template:Audio Diary. ::: The use of lacationimg and locationimg2 is to provide some images where the audio diary can be found. locationimgdesc and locationimgdesc2 are options to change the imagedescription from } to } ::: On Escape From Rapture you can see a good example of how this option is meant to be used. The locationimg2 option becomes more interesting when I reach articles like Field Trial for which I have an extra image of Leo Hartwig ::: --Bioexpander 14:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Our previous policy was to not allow any screenshot images in audio diary transcript articles, mostly because we wanted to keep them neat and uncluttered. However, I talked to my fellow admin about this and we agree that the images could be useful. I will probably change some styles or layout in the Template:Audio Diary so that the screenshots look more integrated with the rest of the template. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 16:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I made some changes to Template:Audio Diary File and Template:Audio Diary File/doc, which you can see here and here. Let me know if you have any objections. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : So far it looks pretty good. I like the two different categories for audio and images. I just changed the ifeq to a switch based mode fore the reason that it is easier to expand. I don't know what should be included other than images and audio files but my work on Wikimedia has tought me that it's easier to make everything easy to expand (maybe we will need it for Infinite; how knows...) : --Bioexpander 01:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work First off, welcome to the Wiki. Second, thank you for yor contributions to the audio diary sections of Bioshock 2. Your templates are well made, your photos are of an excellent quality, and your additions to these sections strengthen the wiki. You've done a lot of great work in the short time you've been here and I hope you keep it up. Unownshipper 02:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Well, thanks for the flowers :-) : I have created the audio files for all BioShock 2 levels and Minerva's Den. So there are still over 100 audio diaries to upload ^^ : Let's see what there will be left to do when I'm finished : --Bioexpander 14:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Speaking of the audio files, how are you getting them? I'm curious about what what method you are using to extract the files. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Major Character Images You've taken a lot of great picturesfor this wiki, I was wondering if you could accept a request. Now, the character info boxes for the main and major characters of Bioshock and Bioshock 2 feature screen shots of the individuals from the game. The exceptions are Sofia Lamb, Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, and Reed Wahl. The first 3 are texture models while Wahl's page uses his painting. I'd be very greatful if you could use your game manipulation/screen grab skills to take some better pictures for their pages; something like the ones for Cohen, Langford, Sinclair, or Steinman. Could you also take a better picture of Daniel Wales for his info box? His face at that angle just looks too pathetic. Good luck. Unownshipper 05:12, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : Well, shouldn't be that much of a problem. : But I'm not sure if my images will be better than the already existing 3D models - they are overall pretty good. : But I will do my best... : --Bioexpander 22:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :: That's great, thanks a lot. I agree, they're nice, but for the sake of consistency throughout the wiki, it'd be nice if they were all screenshots instead of some being 3D models and some being screen shots. :: Thanks again. :: Unownshipper 01:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: It took some time but here they are: File:BioShock 2-The Thinker - The Thinker's Core f0366.png|A new picture for The Thinker (Level) File:BioShock 2-The Thinker - The Thinker's Core on shutdown f0367.png|Another new image for The Thinker (Level) File:BioShock 2-Reed Wahl encountered in The Thinker f0368.png|Reed Wahl character image File:BioShock 2-Reed Wahl encountered in The Thinker - V sign f0369.png|Reed Wahl story image File:BioShock 2-Reed Wahl encountered in The Thinker - pointing f0370.png|Reed Wahl story image File:BioShock 2-Stanley Poole encountered in Dionysus Park f0371.png|Stanley Pool character image File:BioShock 2-Stanley Poole encountered in Dionysus Park - ducked f0372.png|Stanley Pool story image File:BioShock 2-Grace Holloway encountered in Pauper's Drop f0373.png|Grace Holloway character image ::: Grace will follow (hopefully) this or next week --Update: Grace added (00:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC)). It's very similar to File:Grace Holloway.JPG but in a better quality. You don't really see Grace anywhere else :-/ ::: Sofia Lamb will be pretty hard. I thought I know how I would do the image but there is no real chance to get a good shot of her. Doubled by the fact that you actually only really see her thrre times: At the beginning, at the end and in Outer Persephone. Maybe we have to use a screenshot of one of the movies ::: Hope you like the new images so far ::: --Bioexpander (talk) 23:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: The wait was well worth it, these are exceptional. I agree about Lamb; the cutscenes seem to be the only viable options, but we'll see what we can do. Job well done. ::: Unownshipper (talk) 06:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Finally, Reed Wahl Images! Hey, thanks so much for adding the Reed Wahl images. Its something the Wikia has been lacking for quite a while, and now, we finally have in-game images of him. It also shows some needed proof of the Hack Tool that I have been wanting to add here for a while. Once again, thanks! Evans0305 (talk) 01:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC)